Secret Love: Full Story
by Catlovez89
Summary: Summary: They were divided by social status; she was a noble since she was the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki while he was just the liuntenant of the 6th division. Here is how their story begun.
1. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Authors Note: This story is going to be pretty much like the prequel and pretty much how everything begun between Renji and Aiko (look at secret loves 2 part story) However for those who have not read it because *cough* the lime in the story on that one here is the summary. Please any advice, comments, reviews and constructive criticism is accepted and no flames please.

Summary: They were divided by social status; she was a noble since she was the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki while he was just the liuntenant of the 6th division. Here is how their story begun.

Chapter 1- Death

It was another usual morning in the kuchiki household as usual there was complete and utter silence however this morning was different than all of the other mornings and the reason why it was because the health of Hisana Kuchiki had taken a turn for the worst. During the last couple of months her health had been deteriorating due to an strange illness that had no cure and both herself and byakuya were aware that she didn't have much longer to live. Byakuya kneeled next to her on her deathbed as he was holding her hand softly.

"Byakuya-sama, please take care of our daughter Aiko. Please love and protect her as if I was still here. I am so sorry, Byakuya-sama as I do have another request and that is for you to find my sister; Rukia. Do not tell her I am her sister as I do not have the right to be called her sister. Please protect, love and care for them both as you have done with me."

Byakuya nodded agreeing that he will fulfill the requests that his wife had requested but before he could say another word he could here that someone was approaching the room that they both were in and before he could react he heard the voice their own child.

"Father…Mother"-the voice of small girl cried out

Hisana smiled as she had heard the child and Byakuya couldn't help but to smile down softly at her. He got up and slid the door open to reveal a child no older than three years of age. The child had raven black hair that reached down to her shoulders and gray eyes with a light hint of blue. She pulled out her hands out of the pockets of her pink kimono and took the hand of his father as they both walked over to Hisana.

"Mother.."-the girl whispered

Hisana reached out to the child's hand and gave her a weak smile as she knew that her time was starting to draw near. "My beloved Aiko please be good and I am sorry I won't be here when you need me the most. Please know that I love you and that I'll always be with you."

As Hisana whispered those words to her daughter she had closed her eyes and her touch had become cold and she was gone. Byakuya was fully aware of what had happened, he remained silent as he picked up his daughter and held her.

"Is Mother alright..?"- Aiko asked not understanding the situation

"She is in a deep slumber aiko"

Byakuya turned away as he carried his daughter out of the room so he can make the arrangements for the funeral of his wife and also begin to fulfill his promise to his wife which was to find Rukia.


	2. Meeting

A/N: Here is the second chapter of secret loves. It would be nice if I could get some reviews so I know if im doing a good job or a bad job.

PS Rating might change at a later time

Secret Loves

Chapter 2

It had been many years since the death of Hisana Kuchiki and so many events had taken place during the years; Byakuya had become a captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 and never remarried while Aiko had blossomed from a small child to a young woman; her raven black hair had grown past her shoulders while her eyes were grey with a slight hint of blue. This morning started just like any other as one of the female servants of the house brushed her hair. Normally she would sit silently as the servant would complete the task but today something appeared to be troubling her as she held her deceased mothers picture.

"Aiko-sama is everything alright"- asked the concerned servant

She shook her head as she had tugged the picture tighter as tears ran down her face. "It is the anniversary of my mother's death and now he has the desire to adopt this woman into our family."

The servant gave her a kind smile as she patted aiko's back. "Aiko-sama please do not worry; No one will ever take lady hisana's place in this house"

Aiko wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her pink kimono as she smiled towards the servant. "Thank you. I needed that"

"Not a problem Aiko-sama. Your hair is all done and Byakuya-sama is waiting for you."

The servant excused herself and left Aiko alone in her room, she than got up from where she was sitting on and approached the main entrance of the manor where byakuya waited for her.

"Aiko are you prepare to depart"

"Yes Father."

Together they got inside the carriage that was waiting for them and they both departed toward Shino Academy. Upon arriving to Shino Academy she looked at everything with amazement in her eyes as this was the first time that she had been so close to the Rukungai section of Soul Society and as soon as they stepped out of the carriage she felt the eyes of all the students on them something that made her slightly uncomfortable. Byakuya could tell that something was bothering her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Aiko don't let them bother you. Once this matter is taken care of we will depart, so wait here"

Byakuya left her by herself in that hallway as he talked to some people that were inside the academy regarding the adoption. She until she had reached the end of the hallway until all of the sudden *bam* someone had crashed into her knocking her on the ground.

"Im so sorry, are you okay?"- the man who had knocked her over asked.

"Im fine!"-she exclaimed frustrated

He immediately pulled her up to her feet and by the way she was dressed he easily could tell that she was part nobility.

"Are you sure you're okay?"-he asked once more

This time she looked at him as she dusted the dust off her kimono and gave him an slight smile as she knew that he was truly apologetic about knocking her down.

"Yes I am fine"-she replied taking a good look at him. He was tall and had red hair tied in a ponytail. In her eyes he looked attractive as she continued to smile at him.

"By the way my name is Abarai Renji"-replied the man his hands still holding her arms as he had not released her when he pulled her off from the ground.

"Kuchiki Aiko is my name"-she replied, her face with a slight tint of blush as she realized it has been a couple of minutes as he had not released her. At the realization of this he begun to blush as well and immediately released her.

"Im sorry"-was his only words

"It's fine, there was no harm done"- she said giving him a kind smile. At this time there was a very awkward moment of silence until he had decided to interrupt it with a fake cough.

"Are you planning to attend the academy"- he wondered

"No. My father is looking for someone"

Before she continued to explain to him who that someone was the doors open and revealed byakuya and the academy's director as they had completed their discussion.

"Aiko we depart now"

"Yes father"

Byakuya walked past Renji as if he was a nobody afterall he was just a communer while Aiko waved goodbye at him and gave him another smile as they both had departed. As Byakuya and Aiko sat down in the carriage she glanced at her father.

"When will she arrive at the manor"

"By Tomorrow.

Aiko nodded her head as both herself and Byakuya headed towards the manor.


End file.
